


Grannies at Fairy Tail

by tbehartoo



Series: Fairy Tail Ficlets [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Old ladies at Hooters, Such an intreaguing idea, Thank you Tumblr for the prompt, obviously an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Who would expect a group of ladies ranging in age from the low 50s to somewhere in the mid 80s to be trooping through a place that was notorious for its creepy, mainly male, patronage? No one, that’s who.





	

“Come on Erza,” Cana whined at her manager, “It’s my turn to have them.”

“No way!” Lucy countered, “You had them last week and I had to deal with that group of businessmen.” Lucy almost spat the last word. “You’ve had your turn Cana, it’s my turn today.”

Erza held up a hand silencing the two women immediately. “Lucy, you already have a full complement of tables.” The blonde woman groaned. “Which you need to get back to immediately,” she said with a slight glare. The other woman squeaked and rushed off to pick up orders for her tables. Cana grinned at the prospect of having the group all the other waitresses coveted. Her grin quickly fell when Erza continued, “Cana, you did have them last week, and the week before that,” she added quickly before the brunette could protest, “Which is why I’ve already instructed Levy to seat them in Juvia’s section.” She held up a warning finger when it looked like Cana would protest. “She’s still training Lisanna and I want the new girl to have a few positive experiences before she’s thrown to the wolves. Now,” Erza looked her in the eye, “put on your best Fairy Tail Customer Service Smile and go take care of that group of frat boys that was just seated.”

Cana stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. “E-r-r-r-r-r-za,” she whined again, “not them! They’re always so loud and, and handsy.”

Erza scowled a bit, but Cana knew it wasn’t at her. “Yes Cana, if anyone can handle that group it’ll be you, but I’ll have Elfman come out to see how they like the food.”

Cana smiled at that. If Elfman came out to check on them there’d be no way for them to get too touchy feely. After all, he’d spend most of their time telling them about how a “real man” treats wait staff, and women in general, and bombarding them with stories about his time as an army cook. Maybe he’d take time explaining how he got the scar on his face (from rescuing his commanding officer when she was pinned down by enemy fire) or going over where he got the tattoos that decorated his very muscular arms and torso. It would serve the frat boys right to have his massive and intimidating physique shoved in their faces. 

“Now, go on, shoo,” Erza dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

Cana turned around, plastered the fake smile that she had come to know and loathe on her face, and went to take drink orders from the Fraternal Order of the Oracion Seis.

\-----  
Fairy Tail Restaurant chains were well known throughout Fiore but the most famous one, the original that all the others were based on, was this one in Magnolia. The food wasn’t anything to write home about, it was basic diner fare, but the things that drew customers in were the waitresses. More accurately stated, it was the uniform the waitresses wore that brought in the customers. Every young woman wore a cut off tank top (the name of the restaurant printed on the front and gauzy wings printed on the back), the shortest booty shorts that could be found, and high heels that had non-skid soles. It was popular with businessmen, fraternities, stag night groups, and sporting teams. 

Lately it had become popular with one group in particular and the waitresses couldn’t have been more pleased. At first the group had come through the doors because of a promotional coupon that had been sent through the mail, but they had quickly established Thursdays as their day to meet at Fairy Tail and have lunch.

“How many for today, ladies?” Levy asked with a broad grin.

“Ten I think, Levy dear,” Layla said as she patted the girl’s cheek. “I like the blue hair, it suits you.”

“Thank you,” the petite girl replied. “I really like it, too. The orange was fun, but this color is what I’m into right now.”

“And does your boyfriend like it?” the middle aged woman asked with a gleam in her eye. She knew that Levy wasn’t dating Gajeel, the other line cook, but always took the time to ask about the two of them.

Levy’s blush made the other woman chuckle. “So that will be a table for ten?” the flustered girl asked, trying to change the subject.

“Wait,” an older woman with pure white hair said, “It looks like Bisca was able to get Porlyusica out of the house after all,” she said pointing to the two women that were coming up the walk. 

“I guess that makes it twelve, dear,” Layla said.

“Give me a moment to put your table together and we’ll get you ladies seated soon,” the young woman said. “I’ll make sure Lucy knows you’re here, too.”

“Thank you sweet pea,” she said as she turned to greet the newest arrivals to their group.

\-----

Cana could tell the moment that the group was being seated even without seeing it. The level of talking always ground to a halt when that particular party was ushered to the center of the dining area. She couldn’t blame them. Who would expect a group of ladies ranging in age from the low 50s to somewhere in the mid 80s to be trooping through a place that was notorious for its creepy, mainly male, patronage? No one, that’s who.

“Shit, is that…” Cana heard one of the guys at her table begin to say.

“Yeah that’s her,” another of the others replied.

“Fuck, I’ve been avoiding her all week,” the first guy said.

One of the ladies in the group turned to face them. She had pink hair pulled up into a bun and a sweet smile on her face.

“Just because we’re in public, Racer, don’t think I won’t remind you that you still have demerits for the prank you pulled last week,” the woman said with the smile still in place.

The young man hung his head, “No Ms. Meredy,” he said.

“And just because I’m sixty doesn’t mean I’ve lost my hearing either.”

“No, ma’am,” he mumbled.

“That’s two more hours of toilet cleaning you owe me,” she calmly informed him. When his head shot up with a scowl of protest on his face she pointed a finger at him and he froze. “One hour is for the bad language. When you are out in public you are still a representative of the Oracion Seis, one of the oldest and most noble fraternities in the city, young man. We are known in this community for service and generosity to the less fortunate and as such you are expected to conduct yourself with dignity in every circumstance. The other hour is for embarrassing me in front of my friends.” She waved a hand in the direction of the group behind her. “Here I’ve been telling them about what good lads you are and how helpful you’ve been all year; that you are the best that Magnolia University has by way of students and young men, and then you go and let me down by using such bad language around the elderly. I’m ashamed of you.” She looked at each boy at the table and tacked on, “I’m ashamed of you all.”

All of the young men seemed to begin blushing at the same time. It was as if the embarrassment of one was being felt by all.

“Now I’ll just join my friends,” the lady said giving them all a sweet smile, “And if I see any more behavior that is unbecoming of the Seis I’ll be sure to let you know.”

Cana smiled at the woman as she went to find her seat at the table. She might have to tell Erza to save Elfman for a day when the ladies weren’t present.

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr I found this:  
> @comrademugsy  
> I was eating dinner with my mom and when she went to pay I noticed a “Hooters” frequent diner card or whatever in her wallet. I asked her WTF, and she explained that a friend of hers got a coupon for the grand opening and so a group of them went for lunch just to try it out. This is a group that consists of women from their 50s into their 80s. Apparently the food decent but the service was amazing, and the servers were “all such wonderful girls, so sweet! Said it was nice to take a break from all the gross men they had to deal with.” So they decided to come back. Now they go once a week at least, and the Hooters waitresses fight each other for who gets to serve them. Anyhow I thought it was cute.  
> @ breelandwalker  
> I am all for the idea of a bunch of aunties and grandmas invading a space typically dominated by men acting like gross creepers and just taking the fuck over and being nice to the ladies on staff.  
> Because who the fuck is gonna argue with an army of polite older ladies?  
> Nobody, that’s who.


End file.
